Big time newbie
by Rusher921logan
Summary: A new girl arrives at palmwoods along with her sister. Blah blah blah! The question some people have in there minds is that: will anyone from btr in particular fall for this girl? My first story!
1. The meeting

**Hey peeps! My first ever story. Please try not to be mean with the reviews 'cause its a bad idea unless you live near a hospital. Nah just kidding! Anywho, REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE?**

* * *

Logan was on his way to the pool to meet the guys, when he met the newbie in Palmwoods.

" Hi, are you the new girl here?"

" Uhm, yes. Yes I am. Angie Evans. You?"

" Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you!"

( Angie's phone rings)

" Nice to meet you too! Listen I need to go now. See you around. BYE!"

LOGAN'S POV

I was about to go to meet up with the guys by the pool, when I met the new girl who was surprisingly pretty. Anyway, after our very short conversation, I headed to the pool. The guys were all there. Kendall with Jo(as usual), James with his newly met friend, Jamie Evans which I'm pretty sure is the sister of Angie. Carlos was there too talking to Kendall's cousin, Anna. I wasn't with anybody because me and Camille broke up last month so that she can go abroad without being 'heartbroken without me'.

James: Hey dude. What's up!?

Logan: Hi guys. Hi Anna, Jo and Jamie!

The girls in unison: Hey Logan.

Kendall: Mom and Katie aren't gonna be home for 3 days since they're having a sleep over at grandma's. Guys, what do you think about a party?

Everyone except Logan: SURE!

Jamie: I'll invite Angie!

Carlos: I'll pick out the music.

James: I'll invite other people!

Logan: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, are you out of your minds!? What if Bitters gets mysterious again!

Kendall: Logan, stop being so paranoid. We gotta live you know?

James and Carlos: Yeah!

Logan: Fine but if Bitters finds out-

Kendall: Don't worry. He won't! I already asked him if we can and he said we can if we let him have the pool all to his self tomorrow.

Logan: Ok.

all: YES!

(2 hours before the party...)

Kendall: Ok now everything is ready. We just need the guests to come flowing in.

James: We need to change our clothes.

Kendall: Oh yeah...

(30 mins before the party)

Carlos: Guys, no ones coming yet!

Logan: Patience, Carlos. PATIENCE.

( people start coming in)

Carlos: Uh, James? How many people did you invite?

James: Everyone in Palmwoods of course!

Logan: Jamie, wheres your sister?

Jamie: Not really sure...

(5 mins before party)

( the door opens)

* * *

**Ok. This is the first chapter. Now, i want you guys to guess who went in but somehow i feel that its pretty obvious. Anyway R&R!**


	2. The beginning of the party

**Hi! To blueskykendall who posted a review, im ultra sorry for not giving her lines that much. anyway, I PRESENT TO YOU...SECOND CHAPTER! TADDAH! (this might make some people think im weird)**

(the door opens)

Angie: Jamie! Is this where the party is?

Jamie: With all the people here, I do think its kinda obvious...

Logan: Angie, uh nice to see you again!

Angie: Oh Logan! Do you live here? Its AWESOME!

Logan was kind of nervous while talking to her... So he started fast talking.

Logan: I-I do. Yes live here. I mean-

Angie: Woah dude. Slow down with your talking. I cant understand you!

Logan: Uhm... S-see ya! G-gotta go when party starts.

Logan runs as fast as he can...

Angie: Jamie?

Jamie: I'm as clueless as you are sis...

Anna: Hey guys! Sup!?

Angie: Anna, glad you made it! Wheres kendall?

Anna: Maybe buying drinks, I dont know.

Angie: Hey Anna I have a question. Is it weird if a guy stutters, A LOT?

Anna: When did it become unweird!?

Jamie: Maybe, it became weird when Logan started talking like that to my baby sister...

Angie: Didnt we talk about you NOT calling me your 'baby sister'?

Anna: Dont mind her... Anyway it is really weird how a guy talks like that.

A couple of minutes later, Logan went to James to ask why he was stuttering when he talks.( For some reason, he thought James was the appropriate person to talk to since he was talking to a girl)

James: Logie, something wrong? Youre all sweaty...

Logan: James! How weird is it when a guy stutters when talking to a girl he barely knows?

James: Is the girl pretty?

Logan: Yeah... How weird is it?

James: Its not weird. Its natural... Wait, is this about you and a girl?

Logan: n-No.

James: LOGAN?

Logan: FINE! Yes. The new girl before you ask.

James: Ok. This proves one thing, YOU LIKE HER!

Logan: Oh. That was a stupid thing to do then.

James: It happens.

Kendall goes to them.

Kendall: Yo! Why is Logan sweaty?

Logan: Uh, ill let james explain that. Gotta run. Catch you later.

Logan goes back to the apartment. Not sure what to do, he just went to his room to change. Afterwards, he went outside when he saw Anna.

Logan: Hi anna! Whats up?

Anna: Oh! So your stutters gone thats good.

Logan: H-how did you-?

Anna: Angie told me about it. I know what it means... BUSTED!

Logan: Dont dare tell her Anna. Please?

Anna: Ok. I wont.

Logan:*sighs*

Anna: YOU ARE.

Logan: What!?

**Authors note: Well that was a little pointless but at least, uh, at least i- never mind. So, just like one of my reviewers, review what you find wrong like, in her case, anna did not get a lot of lines so I let her have lines in this chapter. And, if you want you can imagine Angie is you so that you get to have a love story with Logie. REVIEWS ARE SEVERELY ENCOURAGED. Although not really needed. -_- ok now i dont make any sense...**


End file.
